Kick Buttowski: Neighbors
by Agent Melinda May
Summary: New neighbors come to the neighborhood, and things start to get a bit weird around Mellowbrook. Strange things start to happen, and new adventures and dangers appear. And with everything weird happening, can it be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

"So what are you doing Brad in a chair on our front lawn?"

"It's call relaxing, Dillweed. So buzz off."

"What no hitting me in the face or anything? That is so unlike you."

"Did you forget what day it is?"

"What day is it?"

"June twelfth. And we both promise on this day, that this will be the only day we both get to relax and not hurt one another."

_Flashback._

"_Let's a make a treaty."_

"_What kind of treaty, Dillweed?"_

"_That on June twelfth we do not hurt one another."_

"_And what happens if I do not agree?"_

"_I will have Brianna redecorate your room."_

_We both looked at the door way, and saw that the hallway was dark and soon a flash of lightning lit it up. During that moment, we saw our little sister Brianna with a can of pink paint and glitter._

"_When did we get the lightning effect installed into our house?"_

"_No idea, but you got a deal only because I don't want my room to be pink and not to see her evil side."_

"_Nice talking with you."_

_End of flashback._

"Completely forgot about that, alright have fun relaxing."

"Kick! Hey, Kick!"

"What is it Gunther?"

He looked around with his eyes, and soon spoke to me in a small whisper.

"You have new neighbors!"

"So someone bought that house right next door to us, on the left. But who?"

"Want to do some reckon?"

"And I know someone who might be able to help us."

"Who, Kick?"

"Hey Brad! Want to do some reckon on the new neighbors? They might have a teenage daughter!"

"Kick are you crazy!"

"I'm in Dillweed!"


	2. Chapter 2

We all peeked over the hedges to our house, and saw the moving car pull in along the curb and a dark red van soon pulled into the drive way. The windows to the car were tinted, so we couldn't see who was inside it at all.

We could see the boxes being move, and soon I heard the van doors open and close. A woman with a business uniform on talking on the phone, a man in a black sweater and pants with a PDA in his left hand a GPS in the other.

"That cannot be everyone. I saw the man before and he said that his children might like this town."

"They have a son, Dillweed."

I look a bit more over the bushes and saw a young boy with roller skates on. He was circling around one of the boxes over and over again.

"Careful! That small box on top has my crystals in it."

All three of us looked towards the end of the driveway, and we saw a teenage girl. She had short chin length hair, blue tank top with the collar that goes around her neck with flowing sleeves, knee length blue skirt and black wedges.

"Hey sis! Looks like we caught the attention of our neighbors."

"Jet why don't you go over and see what they are doing."

"Abort!"

All three of us soon took off, but were soon stop by her little brother, Jett. He had a bit of a buzz cut look, and he soon glared at us.

"Who are you people?"

"Kick Buttowski that is my older Brad and my best friend Gunther Magnuson. My brother and I are your new neighbors."

"Name is Jet Louhi, and why were you watching us anyway?"

"Curiosity got the best of all three of us, we didn't mean to spy on you and your family."

"We get that a lot, Kick. And if anything weird happens at all, relax its natural. As long that you don't worry about it at all or follow its trail, you'll be safe."

"Why? Is there something we should know about your family?"

"Go and ask my sister, I barely know what goes on her. She's hiding something and I have no idea what, think you can get the truth out of her. Oh, and don't remove the crystal bracelet that on her right wrist, if you do bad things happen."

He soon skated away, and we all stared at him a bit freaked out. That had to the weirdest of all things to happen to us.

"I say we take a day and let whatever he just said process through our heads."

"I agree with Kick. And I am going to go home or at least to my parents restaurant."

"Couldn't agree any other way, Dillweed."

Gunther soon left, as both Brad and I went inside our house. Things might be getting ugly soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three weeks later_

"BUTTOWSKI!"

"Great Gunther, now Kendall is coming here."

Looking down the street we both saw Kendall coming down the street, and she soon grabbed me by my shirt.

"Why is there blue goo all over my front lawn?!"

"I have no idea and I don't use blue goo, I use green or red goo. Gunther uses purple or at least yellow."

"If it wasn't you, then who was it."

"Can we see it?"

She soon dragged me to her house, and Gunther followed closely behind the two of us. Arriving at her house, I looked at it.

"There is a bit of glow to it. Goo doesn't create a glow like this, not one bit. It's ectoplasm."

"Ectoplasm?"

"The stuff that ghost leave behind."

"Ew that is like so gross. Do something about it!"

"Kendall take a look, it's seeping into the ground and making your grass greener. Plus it is also fun to slide around in!"

Right before I could take a step onto her lawn goo, she grabbed me by my collar.

"Not on my front lawn, Buttowski."

"Ah nuts."

"Now get out of here!"

She soon let go of me, and both Gunther and I took off running. We reached back to my house, and the two of us were breathing deeply.

"Hey Dillweed! Ready to be slammed?"

"Brad now is not the time. Strange things are happening, and we need to solve them fast."

"There is no way I am helping you little bro. You are on your own."

"What will it take for you to help me on this?"

"The atomic wedgie."

"Anything but that."

"Fine, then how about you being my servant for three hours."

"Deal. Alright now all we have to do is figure out what is going on exactly."

"Oh Dillweed, Grandpa is here."

"When did he get here?"

"Just now."

All three of us saw Grandpa's car pull in, and he soon got out of the car along with Grandma Rosie. Guess they were visiting us, instead of us visiting them.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey Kick, surprise to see me and your grandmother visiting?"

"Yes I am. Got any stories to tell me?"

"I have a few in mind, but I can see something is on your mind."

"For someone who was a spy, you sure are good at it still."

"Thanks. So go ahead and ask me."

"Know anything on the Louhi family?"

"Know anything?! Of course I know them. They are descendants from what is to be a myth of Queen Louhi of Pohjola. She was a witch and was able to shape-shift and cast powerful magic spells! Whatever you do, be very careful around them. One false move and it's all over."

"Brad you might want to hold off on dating the daughter."

"Drat."

He snapped his fingers, and gave a bit of an angry look at me and grandpa.

"They have a daughter. Do you know her name?"

"No we don't grandpa, and that is something that we are going to find out."

The four of us were soon walking over to her house, and we could see her meditating in her front yard. She look like she was at peace, but that was soon to be disturbed.

"Excuse me, but we never got your name. May we know it?"

She open up one eye, and soon got out of her meditating stage.

"My name is Selena. Selena Louhi. My name means 'moon trance' in my family."

"Are you a descendant of Queen Louhi of Pohjola by any chance?"

She soon looked down at the ground that she was sitting on, and she didn't look up again.

"Please leave, before things start to happen."


	4. Chapter 4

"That was the most strangest thing ever, Grandpa."

"So we have an actual witch living right next door to us?"

"You are both correct, Kick, Brad. This is the most strangest thing ever. And she is an actual witch. The last time a Louhi was seen was before I was taken by the military, when I was still a delivery boy."

"Who wants lemonade?"

"Mom, grandpa is going to be telling us one of his stories."

"Oops sorry if I intrude, I will set these on the table and let you three gentlemen get to the story. And be very careful your Grandma Rosie might have put something in the lemonade, but I have no idea what. She is up to her old tricks again."

"Oh, I don't put stuff and tricks in food or drinks. That is just not me. I like to do them, on people and or objects to prank them."

"Well you four have fun. Your father and I have to take your little sister to another one of her beauty pageants and we will be back around nine o' clock. So take care, and I want to see no major mess in this house."

Dad, mom and Brianna soon left the house. Now it was just us four alone.

"And they are gone. Go ahead grandpa, tell us your story."

"Let's see now. . . . . right before I was drafted and worked with the military, I use to be a delivery boy and delivered papers. But there was always this one house, which everyone was afraid to go to. They said weird things happen there, and that no one had the courage to see how it all even happen. After being put into the military, I learn that the Dictator's minions put someone there that the Dictator love to keep her safe from any and all harm. So I went out to find information on her. . . . . ."

"Grandpa? Ah nuts, he fell asleep."

"We need to learn the rest of his story, Dillweed! How are we going to solve the problem that we have here?!"

"There is only one thing that we can do, Brad."

"What will that be?"

"To look over old memories."

"No way, not that!"

"We have to, it's the only way to find out the rest of the story and figure out everything else. If we find out what the rest of the story is, we can stop the stuff that is happening here."

"Fine, but that means we have to go to. . . . Grandpa's house."

"We can't leave Grandpa or Grandma here, so we have to take them with us."

"And adventure I love adventures!"

"Think you can drive us to grandpa's house, Grandma Rosie?"

"Of course, let's get going!"

"What about Grandpa?"

"We can put him in the car. He is a heavy sleeper."

"Let's do this. To Grandpa's house!"

We soon left a note on the door, put grandpa and ourselves in the car and soon drove off. This is going to be either fun or boring. Either way this is a way to help us solve our mystery here.


	5. Chapter 5

We soon arrived at Grandpa's house, and went into the garage. Boxes were still here, and this is where we can find out about the rest of the story.

"Alright, let's get looking Brad."

"Can't believe I am doing this."

"Neither am I. So shut up and let's get looking."

We spent the next two hours looking and searching through the boxes that were here in the garage. So far, we found. . . . .

Nothing.

Completely nothing.

"This was a complete waste of time."

"You got that right Dillweed, so now what?"

"Why don't we complete the story, since you boys reorganized the boxes almost putting everything in order."

"Grandpa, you're awake! So can we finish the rest of the story?"

"Sit down on a box, and listen then. Let's see now, where did I leave off?"

"Looking for information about the girl that the Dictator love."

"Ah yes, thank you Kick. While looking for information about her, I cross enemy lines secretly and found an album. They were of pictures of the Dictator and his minions. But in the very back of the album, was at least a dozen photos of the Dictator and his love."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Coszcatl Louhi. It means 'jewel trance' and she was his precious jewel. The military knew about her, and so they kept eyes on her. One day, she disappeared. It was only days after that we found out that she had been kidnapped and forced into a marriage. It was until months later we found out that she had a son, hid him and left us with the map, and committed suicide. The Dictator never knew about any of this happening to her, for the war was over before he knew it. The military let her son live in the United States, and that is the end of the story."

"Did she had any powers?"

"Yes she did, and the military found out that only love can make her lose her powers. It's a sad story, and there is no way we can fix the past for it is already too late."

"Got any pictures of her?"

"Yes, the album that belonged to the Dictator is in the living room with the other albums of mine. You two stay here, I will go get it."

Grandpa soon left us, and it us just me and Brad alone.

"That has the worst ending of all of his stories."

"Got to admit, she was forced to do all of this stuff."

"Think of it Brad, if her last name is Louhi and she is a witch, that means her grandmother is –"

"Coszcatl, yes she is my grandmother."

"How did you?"

"Teleported. It is something that a witch like me is able to do."

"My father never got to know his mother, cause she died when he was only a few months old. He still has all of her letters that the military gave him. There was so much pain in her life, and it's so sad. She never got to see her son grow up, never got to meet her grandchildren or marry the man that she love. I need to go, I shouldn't be here."

She soon vanished, right before Grandpa came back with the album. We were soon looking through the photos, and found the first one that show a picture of Coszcatl.

"She looks exactly like Selena."

"Reincarnation is possible sometimes, Brad. You just might never know what might happen."

"Hey Brad, take a look! You look exactly like the Dictator."

"You are his reincarnate version of him, Brad. And the battles with your brother, are close to the ones that I have with the Dictator. But whenever his love was around him, he acted like there was never a battle going on at all."

"How did he die?"

"He found out that she was gone forever, and he soon found ou that she was dead. After living with that fact that she was dead, he died of a broken heart after four years of living with a broken heart."

"Okay that is really sad. Think we could do something to where it doesn't happen again?"

"Don't make the same mistakes."

Grandpa soon got up and left, leaving the album with me and Brad. We need to fix this.


	6. Chapter 6

We soon return back home before nine o' clock and thought over the whole entire story. It was only minutes later, when a rock enter through the mail slot of our door.

"Gunther, you can come in."

"I'm already am in Kick, I use the back door remember?"

"If you are here, then who threw the rock through the mail slot?"

The three of us stared at each other, and slowly approached the door. Another rock came through, and then a few more. Opening the door, we saw a pile of rocks just floating there and the three of us let out a loud scream.

_Half an hour later._

"Are you sure it wasn't Gunther at all?"

"Mom he is right there next to the couch curl up into a ball."

"Alright it wasn't Gunther then. So who was it then?"

"The rock were just floating there, mom! There was no one there. You can ask Brad for yourself."

"So much pelting . . . . . too many rocks . . . . So many rocks. . . ."

"Yeah, best not to ask him yet. Wait! I had a video camera installed on the railing which points down right at the front door."

I soon ran off to get it, and came back down. Within minutes, I show mom and dad the footage of the floating rocks.

"I guess all three of them are telling the truth. Gunther only gets like that, when things really scare the soul out of him."

"I guess you are right, Harold. I'll drive Gunther home, and tell his parents the whole situation."

"I will be dragging Bradley up the stairs then, to his room."

"Come on, Gunther let's get you home."

Mom soon got Gunther out of his position as dad dragged Brad up the stairs. Just as she open the door, all six of us saw a single floating rock in front of the door.

"The rock!"

Brad and I scurried up the stairs, and Gunther fainted in front of the open door. I came back downstairs quickly, and dragged him up to my room while calling his dad that Gunther was staying over for the night for a manly sleepover.

"Yes the sleep over is manly. We will be locked in a room all night, without light, food, or any access out of the room at all."

I soon got off the phone, locked my door and boarded up my windows. We stayed in our rooms for the rest of the night, until dawn came around.


	7. Chapter 7

Tiny bits of sunlight burst through the small cracks of the wood, and my eyes soon open up. Gunther and I fell asleep, right after I boarded up the window, and now we were just waking up.

"Gunther, wake up. We're still alive!"

"We're alive? Oh, that is a relief. So now what?"

"We still need to solve this whole thing, and figure out how to handle it."

"W can ask my dad, Kick! He knows a lot about magic and that sort. Maybe he knows how to handle it."

"Let's go ask him, but we need to bring Brad along. He is involved in all of this, and I believe that he might be the cure."

We manage to get Brad out of his room, and soon got down to the restaurant that Gunther's family owns. His dad was busy chopping meat, and his mom was cleaning the windows.

"How was man sleepover?"

"It was epic mom! We didn't leave the room all night, and we didn't leave it until dawn."

"That is good. Staying in dark room is good for boy to become man!"

"Thanks dad. Hey dad we have some questions to ask you."

"I told you not to get too involved with this whole thing!"

"Hey Jett, look we might be onto how to solve this whole thing."

"Listen to me, Kick, stay out of this whole thing. Act like it never existed at all."

"That's like asking me to give up being a daredevil, Jett. I'm not giving up my life of being a daredevil, so I am not staying out of this whole thing. Are you with me or not, because Gunther, Brad, my grandpa, and I we all know what your sister is."

"Fine, you can solve this whole thing."

"What is the question?"

"Can love out power or make magic disappear forever?"

"Love is powerful thing. It can do anything. Legend has it that witch fell in love and lost her powers forever. Got married and had son. Witch never heard again. That was the legend of what I heard about this whole town. Nothing more."

"Thanks dad, you just gave us the answer to solving our entire problem! Got to run!"

"Hold it, Gunther. Change into some clean clothes."

"Mom, if I want to be Viking, I need to get dirty."

"He is right Helga, let him go this once."

"Alright, kids have good time."

All four of us soon, took off and ran down to Jett's house. He opened the door for all of us, and we all enter his house. It looked pretty normal, until he showed us the door to his sister bedroom.

"She's inside, and I just hope that you guys don't end up dead. Her powers have grown since we got here, and she has been locking herself away from the world. It is scaring her a lot."

"Thanks Jett, us three can handle it from here. Brad open the door."

"No way Dillweed! You open it."

"Do you want to be the first one to talk to her?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then knock and open the door."

"Fine."

Brad soon knocked on the door, and open it up for all of us. Looking inside, we saw that no one was here.

"Hey Jet! Where is your sister?"

"She is in there."

"No she is not. She's gone."

"She has to be somewhere then. . . . . The cemetery! She hangs out there."

"What is wrong with your sister, Selena?"

"She likes to hang out there so come on. Says that the place can calm her down."

"Alright let's get going then. This is one wild goose chase."


	8. Chapter 8

We soon left Jet's house and Jet showed us the quickest way to the cemetery while we rode in the car as Brad drives.

"Who would have thought going behind the Megaplex, the clock tower, post office, would lead us to the cemetery! You sure do know the backstreets."

"That is what I get from studying a map of the town. So don't worry, I know the paths around."

We soon got out of the car, and walked through the cemetery. This place is even creepier during the day time.

"Think it would be better that we split up. Cover more ground and quicker to find Selena. See you guys around."

I pulled out my skateboard, and quickly took off. I raced around one part of the cemetery, while jumping and flipping on and over grave stones. Wasn't long before I heard someone shouting that he found Selena. I soon raced over to where Gunther was and reached him just as Brad and Jet did.

"You found her Gunther!"

"Yeah, she still is a sleep."

"Okay we found her, now let's get her home."

Brad gently got her into his arms, and we all walked off back to the car. Right before we could get into the car, she woke up.

"Where am I?"

"The cemetery, you must have teleported yourself here while you were sleeping."

"Guess that is why I woke up at one a.m in the morning and saw ghost floating around the cemetery. But why did you come after me?"

"Because we know a way to stop all of this stuff from happening."

"How are you going to stop this curse on me?"

"I found an old piece of paper in one of my grandfather's boxes, and saw it was from the Dictator. I have it right here."

"What does it say? Does it have anything to do with my curse?"

"The letter says, my love and I will be reborn someday. When we meet, I will know that she is cursed by the magic in her family. I know love is the only way to stop it, and only her descendant magic can be stopped by love. From the Dictator."

"Love can do a lot of things, even stop magic at some points . . . . ."

"She fell asleep again, didn't she?"

"Yup, come on let's just get home already. Everyone into the car."

We all soon got into the car, and drove back the way that we came. Brad had to put Selena in her room, and the drove Gunther back to his place and then we went back home. Today had been a long day for all of us.


	9. Chapter 9

Summer soon flew by, and we all were now in school again. This is all so boring. My teacher Ms. Fitzpatrick keeps on going on and on with the lecture, and I have been practically falling asleep during the lectures.

"Mr. Buttowski! You better not be sleeping."

"Almost asleep . . . ma'am."

"You better be wide awake, because we are now having a quiz that I told you all about four days ago."

"Wait, there's a quiz?"

"I was hoping that would get you awake, now let's get back to the lecture."

She soon got back to the lecture about Newton's laws and I just slammed my head on my desk. Could this school day, get any boring and longer for me?

"Kick hey Kick."

"Yeah Gunther?"

"Look out the window."

"Brad is hanging outside with Selena?"

"Yeah, because they get out of school and hour before us."

"Is there something that is interesting the both of you two boys?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do an experiment on Newton's laws outside. Would that be alright with you, Ms. Fitzpatrick?"

"Well, now that you brought up being outside, Kick we can go outside and I can demonstrate some things about Newton's laws out there. Come students, bring your things with you since this is also the last class of the day."

"Not bad, Buttowski."

"Thank you, Kendall."

"But you still aren't good enough."

I could feel the smile come off of my face, but Gunther soon came over to my side.

"Don't worry about her, Kick. Because of you, we got to go outside and that is awesome!"

Gunther gave me a high five, and soon all of us left the classroom and outside to the courtyard. The same place, where Brad and Selena were at. I gave him a bit of thumbs up, since he had an arm around Selena's shoulders. In return, he gave me a small nod.

I sat through the rest of the lecture, and soon we all heard the bell rang. Since we were already outside, there was no wait for the rush crowd. I watch Brad and Selena, and she soon gave him a hug and ran off to get her little brother.

"So you and Selena huh?"

"Yup, rest of the girls are jealous of her and the football team is jealous of me. She defeats the other hot girls at our school. Though we are just starting to date."

"So no kiss or anything else like that?"

"Not yet, now come on. Mom told me to get you and then we are going to get her."

We were both soon in the car, and I stare at him.

"Why do we need to pick up mom?"

"Her car broke down and she is at the shop, then we are going clothes shopping."

"Why clothes shopping?"

"Aunt Sally is getting married, again!"

"That is the seventh time! How many marriages is she going through?"

"No idea, right now let's just act like this is a shopping spree for spy clothes!"

"Good idea, then that way we won't have the thought of Aunt Sally wedding or anything else like that in our mind."

"Yup, and to let you know Aunt Sally freaks me out a small bit."

"Yeah, but the most one that freaks everyone out is cousin Kyle."

The both of us shivered at the thought of him and remain quiet. We soon got mom, and remain quiet during the whole shopping trip. Finally, we were soon done with the whole shopping trip and return home.


End file.
